Une vérité détestable
by Eozin
Summary: OS Vincent x Break. Risque de spoil du tome 22. Que faire quand la fin est proche ? Lorsque notre but n'est plus qu'à quelques pas.. Doit-on continuer d'avancer ou doit-on reculer ? Tant de questions sans réponses.. Moi, Vincent Nightray, j'ai décidé de reculer et de courir après la fin.


Hey ! Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit de mon tout premier OS et qu'il y a des risques de spoil. Je me suis inspirée du tome 22 pour écrire cet OS.

L'univers du manga et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

« Pourquoi... Tu l'en as empêché ? Je voulais... Disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes ! Hurla un certain blond au bord de la folie avant qu'il ne se fasse frapper par son interlocuteur.

\- Si vous passez votre temps à penser que la solution se trouve dans le passé vous n'irez jamais de l'avant ! Réfléchissez un peu, bougre d'imbécile ! Si vous commencez à trafiquer le passé.. vous n'aurez jamais d'avenir ! Lâcha avec colère un homme aux cheveux blancs. »

A cet instant là, jamais je n'aurai cru que j'aurai été autant bouleversé par ses paroles. Pendant que je faisais tout pour atteindre mon but en me battant sans répit, je ne savais pas qu'une certaine personne luttait pour rester en vie. J'ai souvent été considéré comme un enfant maudit à cause de mon œil rouge, je savais très bien ce qui m'attendait à la fin, mais jamais je n'aurai pensé que ça se terminerait ainsi.

Je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose que de réaliser mon but. J'ai toujours été juste envers maître Glen, je l'ai toujours suivi même jusqu'au bout.. toujours. Enfin.. c'est ce que je croyais. Je pensais l'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout lorsque les paroles de ce satané chapelier me revinrent en tête. Ces paroles qui m'avaient tant bousculé, remué.. Lâche. Le seul mot qui m'était venu à l'esprit quand je me vis tourner les talons. J'étais à deux doigts de réaliser mon but.. mais à vrai dire, je m'en fichais.

Tout était fini et je le savais très bien. J'ai toujours voulu abandonner mon existence mais je ne pouvais pas. Non. C'était trop dur. J'avais échoué. J'avais fait demi-tour à quelques pas de mon but, mais c'était maintenant trop tard. Mon choix était fait. Je courais à en perdre haleine mais je m'en fichais, je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Je ne le voulais vraiment pas. Je dévalais les escaliers lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette familière allongée sur le sol.

Lorsque je reconnus cette silhouette, mes pas se firent plus rapides. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. La fin était proche.. mais ce n'était pas ma fin. Non.. la fin était arrivée pour une autre personne.. je l'avais réalisé grâce à les paroles de cette personne. Je ne pouvais plus me mentir à moi même, je l'avais fait pendant trop de temps. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit à la toute fin que je le réalise.. ? Pourquoi.. ? Et sans savoir pourquoi, enfin si je le savais, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues.

« Je... n'ai... pas envie de mourir ! »

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça. J'étais arrivé trop tard. Je n'avais pas pu lui avouer ce que je ressentais. Tout était fini. Comme on le dit souvent.. toute bonne chose a une fin. Mais là.. c'était trop tôt.. ce n'était pas possible. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'écrouler à genoux à côté du corps inerte de ce satané chapelier. J'étais ravagé. Colère, tristesse, je ne pouvais pas dire ce que je ressentais. J'étais en colère contre moi-même, je m'en voulais tellement.. mais j'étais aussi tellement triste par cette perte. J'étais tout simplement perdu.

Mon but était de disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes. Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'une vie était aussi précieuse jusqu'au jour où j'ai perdu une personne très importante à mes yeux. Cette personne aurait tout donné pour rester en vie, tandis que moi.. j'aurais tout donné pour disparaître. J'avais désormais un nouveau but... celui de vivre le plus longtemps possible pour me souvenir jusqu'au bout de ce foutu chapelier.

Ce jour-là, moi, Vincent Nightray, ait perdu mon seul et détestable amour.. ce satané Xerxès Break.


End file.
